


Issues : Junior : An "Under The Dome" Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Under The Dome (TV), Under the Dome - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior deals with his many issues. Season 1, up to and including episode 7. Song by Escape The Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues : Junior : An "Under The Dome" Music Video

[Issues : Junior : An "Under The Dome" Music Video](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/dome.html) (link to external site)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/279/issues-junior-under-the-dome)


End file.
